I Challenge You!
by vel0ce
Summary: Mira is unsure, Erza is oh well.. Cana wants to give her friend a little thank you gift for bringing her and her beloved together so she schemes and the rest is history. Various pairings plus the odd one out, here goes another Mirza fic, you know what that means! Never say you're unwarned. TIA for the R&R's
1. Prologue

Hello I'm back with another fic please do bear with it haha. So to whoever read my first one, let's just say that this is a prequel but it's also possible that it's another stand alone story. To those who are asking why I did not publish this one first. Well that, I really don't know haha! Maybe I just like trolling my imaginary readers if there are any, but hey, I got reviews so maybe I'm not really imagining things at all! LOL! Loads of thank you's to all of them and for the little chats, I appreciate it! :) So, let's get it awwwwn! XD

Hey mind you, Fairy Tail and its splendor is not mine. All credit goes to Mashima-sensei and him alone. BUT this atrocity is indeed mine, and anything you find silly and the sort is my doing haha! :3

xxx

Prologue

"Now, Whoever said I can't hold my liquor?!" Erza yelled at the bunch surrounding her. Cana smirked and the others sweat dropped at the flaming Titania.

"I do."

Erza struggled with her clouding sight as she searched and focused her attention to the brave soul who spoke out. The others choked in laughter, some jeered, some stayed silent and some cowered in fear as they shifted their eyes to the approaching bar maiden.

"Mira...Jane." Erza lit up and smiled tenderly as she said the name. The others mused. The knight instantaneously calmed down as if the tantrum she was thrashing with a while ago did not occur.

"No fair! She regarded me as freaking Droy!" Gray retorted pointing to himself.

"Ehh? What's wrong with me?" Droy blurted in between hiccups forgetting about the chicken leg he was wolfing on.

"Juvia says Gray-sama is Gray-sama! Juvia injected equally bewildered, and the others grumbled on with their complaints.

"I'm rather surprised." Mira said taming a blush taking note of her guild mates' whines.

Cana half coughed prodding on her glass idly and drank some more._ Of course she will. Goodness Mira!_ She smiled contently leaning against her seat taking more interest at the progress of her scheme.

XxxX

Mini, until when are you planning to hostage my figmas?

Ookay that is rather short. :3 Of course! Heheh its only a sneak preview.. I'm still re-reading the rest and my plot isn't even in words yet so, ja matta ne!~ :3


	2. Not to Turn a Blind Eye

Another day ended in Fiore. Silence crept the usually busy streets and the breeze complimented the starkly moonlit night. People made their way home after a long day of work, some taking a night stroll, few stray animals scavenged for food and establishments were closed. However, a guild located at a small town called Magnolia defies the setting. Fairy Tail.

Although it's not as jam packed as it is in the daytime, the guild was still hyped from a few of its members. Macao and Wakaba was having a little conversation in the far corner, Cana sat at the bar emptying her nth barrel of beer as Mira polished another set of glasses, Shadow Gear sat with the bored Gajeel, Team Natsu with their 2 boys fighting as usual and Lissana and Elfman helped around with the chores.

"Ne, Mira." Cana called keeping her voice as hushed as possible taking notice of friend's far off gaze.

"Hm?" Mira acknowledged the brunette as she was pulled out of her daze.

"You like somebody." Cana smirked at her statement not intending it to sound like a question rather making it a little teasing. Peering in the sea of crowd beholding them, she allows her eyes to wander around where Mira's gaze lingered.

Mira paused thinking. "I. No?" She said unsure of her own answer busying herself with another glass.

"Aww, that's not very nice. Where's the fun in that? I didn't even ask!" Cana chided huggling the barrel closest to her.

"..Don't know?" Mira muttered to herself and shook her head at her friend with her usual smile. Cana raised a brow grinning.

Cana lowered her head gesturing the other mage to lean closer. "Heheh. Well, I know." She smirked. "More drinks please!" She said taking two glasses from Mira's clean collection gesturing her to fill it in.

"My, my Cana, you should really tone down on the alcohol, I think it's getting in to you." Mira shook a finger at her smiling.

"What? I laugh at the face of drunkenness!" She said boastfully.

Mira chuckled as she filled the glasses. "But of course, yes you do. Cana-chan is Cana-chan after all."

"..Besides. I'm not like a certain someone you know." Cana winked nudging the takeover mage. "Thank you!" She finally said playfully taking the glasses away from Mira and migrated away towards Team Natsu's table.

_What was that all about? _Mira wondered. She did not heed the card mage's message but something bothered her.

With a final glance, Cana flashed out a peace sign to the silver haired mage and plopped beside Erza.

_Still unsure but my friends won't lie. Worry not. _Cana thought happily.

Xxxx

Okay that's it for now! XD hahaha thanks for the fave and the follows and the review! XD


	3. Take My Lead and Come With Me

"Heey there!" Cana greeted the group. "Mind if i join in?"

"Sure." The armored mage responded moving a little more to left so the brunette could sit in comfortably with them. The others welcomed her presence almost immediately.

"Good good!" Cana slouched as she shoved a glass in the hands of a confused Erza. Let's Drink to that! She shouted happily.

Ecstatic at the invitation, Natsu and Gray ordered for food and drinks and bantered through the night, a few more hours and the others joined the commotion. Drinks poured endlessly from glass to glass, food flooded and people and objects flew in different directions from time to time.

"Freaks." Gajeel snorted witnessing the guild's atrocity from another table as he chewed on raw iron.

"C'mon it's not that bad." A voice from behind him came. It was Levy carrying a drink in her hand and a book in another.

"Heh. Whatever." The pierced mage said gruffly not even bothering to look at the girl.

Levy placed the glass at the table and sat across Gajeel. "It would be nice if you'd join in." She said warmly at the uninterested dragon slayer offering him the glass. "Oh well then," she stood sensing his need for solidarity. Levy materialized a small iron screw with her magic and dropped it on the glass as she gave him an exasperated smile. Prior on leaving Levy froze at the sight of a barrel aimed at her direction when a blur of black and flashes of silver zoomed across yanking her away and a sound of smashing wood was heard.

"A noisy bunch like that is too dangerous for small people like you." Gajeel stood helping little Levy straighten up. "I 'preciate the treat Gihi." He smirked showing her the half emptied glass she gave him and walked towards the group. Levy smiled widely trotting behind him.

"Hey **scrap eater**! That wood you chucked just landed in my head!" Natsu charged at his fellow dragon slayer. "Fight me!" He aimed for a punch but missed, instead he was hit by a metal rod and was sent flying straight to the table knocking everyone's food out.

"Not now **pinky**. You're lucky enough to be spared of Red's wrath today. Gihihi." Gajeel pointed behind the flaming Natsu.

"Nyik! Natsu squealed dropping his jaw shifting his sight from Erza, to the cake being held protectively away from him, to Cana trying to restrain Erza back.

"S-sorry!" Natsu leapt out of the table, toppling over Gray.

"Get away **dragon breath**." He shoved Natsu as he does his habitual stripping.

"You get away! How 'bout I melt you down **Snowman**?" Natsu challenged his raven-haired frienemy.

"Tch. How bout I freeze your brain cells **BURNicle Bob**? Gray stood emanating ice from both of his hands.

"Damnit Gray keep your shirt on!" Lucy freaked at the naked ice mage as Juvia hassled to keep Gray's shirt back.

"Waaah! Dang!" He crused at his shirtless state. "J-J-juvia? I didn't know your here?!" Gray staggered.

"Juvia was uh. Never mind. Gray-sama! You should not strip in front of others." Juvia said. "More importantly not in front of Juvia's love rival! She uttered audibly to herself.

"Whoever said that I'm interested?" Lucy gawked at the water mage.

"But you keep on looking at Juvia's Gray-sama! She kept a protective hand at the dumbfounded Gray, spitting venomous aura at the blonde mage.

"Juvia chan," Lissana approached handing a plate to the blue haired mage's hands. "Join us." She smiled radiating the same friendliness her sister has.

"Yeah might as well do so. Added Gray scratching the back of his head.

"J-j-join in?" Juvia stuttered accidentally dropping the plate out of her hand. _Juvia was asked by Gray-sama to accompany him in this celebration._

"Year, I mean, you're a part of Fairy Tail and all." Gray confirmed his invitation.

_You made Juvia so happy Gray-sama _She held both of her hands her expression dazed as her inner self swooned at thoughts unimaginable to everybody else around and began hugging the confused raven haired mage causing them to collide.

"She is in 7th heaven" Lissana laughed and the other spectators errupted in laughter.

"Eeh? Wait!" Gray furrowed his brows struggling against the water mage's hold.

And an earsplitting cry of Juvia's name resonated out of the guild house startling the nocturnal birds around, then again, the sound was drowned with more laughter.

**xxx**

A/n: As requested, a little Gale and Gruvia for the meantime Sorry for the update delay! I'll try harder I promise! Thank you for reading. XD


End file.
